What Happened Underwater
by LeviosaLove
Summary: What exactly happened in the second task of the Tri-Wizard Tournament? Under the waters of Black Lake,dwell the merfolk, grindylows and giant squid. And now, the champions of the Tri-wizard Tournament and their loved ones... "You will be awake and yet asleep, with no memory of the what happens underwater..." "No." "Pardon me, Miss Granger?" "I want to remember..." "Do you?"
1. Prologue

**What Happened Underwater**

_**~How it Began~**_

_The passage in italics is a direct quote from the American copy of Harry Potter and the Goblet of Fire, page 487. I don't own Harry Potter, or any of the characters, franchises, or concepts you may recognize._

_ "Oh, this is no use," Hermione said, snapping shut __Weird Wizarding Dilemmas__. "Who on earth wants to make their nose hair grow into ringlets?"_

"_I wouldn't mind," said Fred Weasley's voice. "Be a talking point, wouldn't it?"_

_Harry, Ron and Hermione looked up. Fred and George had just emerged from behind some bookshelves._

"_What're you two doing here?" Ron asked._

"_Looking for you," said George. "McGonagall wants you, Ron. And you, Hermione."_

"_Why?" said Hermione, looking surprised._

"_Dunno… she was looking a bit grim, though," said Fred._

"_We're supposed to take you down to her office," said George._

_Ron and Hermione stared at Harry, whose stomach dropped. Was Professor McGonagall about to tell Ron and Hermione off? Perhaps she'd noticed how much they were helping him, when he ought to be working out how to do the task alone?_

"_We'll meet you back in the common room," Hermione told Harry as she got up to go with Ron – both of them looked very anxious. "Bring as many of these books as you can, okay?"_

"_Right," Harry said uneasily._

**Ron**

Oh, Merlin. We're in for it, aren't we? I followed Fred and George from the library, glancing back at Harry, who was frantically flipping through the pages of _Saucy Tricks for Tricky Sorts. _

Fred looked back at me and said " You don't happen to know the time, do you?" I pointed to a clock, and Hermione, asked "Why do you want to know the time?" He looked sheepish. "Er, McGonagall might have threatened us all with detention if you weren't there in- Oh, look at that. The deadline was about a minute ago."

Hermione and I looked at each other incredulously, then at Fred and George, who shrugged apologetically. Without a word, we all started sprinting down the corridor, knocking other kids aside as we rushed towards McGonagall's office. Hermione called out apologies behind us (She was the only one that bothered). After what seemed like forever, we skidded to a halt in front of her office door, which opened almost immediately.

"Ah, good, you're here. Thank you Mr. Weasley and Mr. Weasley, you may go."

Hoping she meant me, I started to walk away with Fred and George, but McGonagall called out. "No, not you, Mr. Weasley."

"Ah, bloody hell." I muttered, and we all turned around and came back, looking at her expectantly, and she sighed, pinching the bridge of her nose. "Fred and George Weasley, go away. Ronald Weasley, stay here."

George bumped my arm, saying "Nice try, Ickle Ronniekins." They snickered as they walked away. I felt myself go red. Hermione was attempting to keep herself from laughing, and McGonagall rolled her eyes.

"All rights, now that that's done, you two follow me."

"Professor? Aren't we going to your office?" said Hermione uncertainly.

"No, Miss Granger, we are not." McGonagall said curtly.

"Then, er, where are we going?" I ventured.

"The Headmaster's office. To discuss… the task." she said, her voice lowered. McGonagall must've seen us panicking, because her expression softened a bit. "You're not in trouble. Well, not with me, anyway." That only served to make us more curious, but she would say no more. Eventually we fell silent, walking behind her at a brisk pace, drawing strange looks from passing students in the hall.

The task… if we're not in trouble, than what could it be? Maybe Dumbledore wants to know if Harry's figured it out yet, so he can help! Nah, he wouldn't. He may be partial, but he's not a cheat. So what could it be?

Hermione trailed a bit behind, looking nervous, like she was worried about something- or someone. That's right, she's got two champions to worry over. She's scared for _Vicky_, or is it Harry who was causing that anxious look?

Lost in thought, I don't notice when McGonagall stops, and I bump into her. She shoots me an irritated glare as I flush. "Er, Sorry, Professor."

Hermione hid her smile behind her hand as McGonagall harrumphed and said clearly "Fizzing Whizbee."

The Gargoyle stirred, stretching lazily, startling Hermione and me. "Urgent business, Minerva?" it said mockingly in its scratchy, deep voice.

"Quite" she replied curtly. It chuckled wryly, and slid aside, revealing a circular staircase leading to a pair of oaken doors. She led the way, Hermione and I following slowly, feeling rather like we were climbing the steps to the gallows. We reached the top, and McGonagall rapped soundly on the doors. I shakily took a deep breath.

We waited a moment, then McGonagall impatiently flung the doors open. Dumbledore was facing a cabinet, and a silvery mist was escaping it, and McGonagall cleared her throat. "Headmaster?"

He snapped the cabinet shut, turned, and seeing us standing there, said "Ah, yes. Sit down, children." Still can't shake that feeling of going to the gallows. Ah, well. Here we go anyway.

**Hermione**

The room was full of curios and portraits of old headmasters. I could've looked around all day, but for now, I had to focus on the silver-bearded man behind the desk. Professor Dumbledore had his back to us, and was facing a wooden cabinet that shone with an eerie silver light.

Professor McGonagall cleared her throat "Headmaster?" He turned quickly, shutting the doors so that only a glimmer of light could escape. He saw whom it was and visibly relaxed, but he seemed heavy-hearted still. "Ah, yes. Sit down, children."

Ron and I uncertainly sat in the two chairs in front of his desk. Professor McGonagall spoke "Albus, I've got a class. I must be going. Granger… Weasley… good luck." Her voice cracked a little at the end, and she hurried out of the room.

What? Good luck? Why would she wish us good luck? Our eyes followed her out the door, and when she was gone, we looked back at Professor Dumbledore, in search of answers.

The headmaster folded his hands and looked at us gravely over his half-moon spectacles. He then reached into one of the many tiny compartments in his desk and pulled out a small tin. "Lemon Drop?" he offered. I don't think this is quite the time for lemon drops! Honestly, wizards and sweets. They're all going to end up with cavities. I declined, saying "No thanks, Professor, if you'd-"

Then Ron interrupted saying "Yeah, sure I'll have some." He then took the tin and proceeded to shove half of them in his mouth. Disgusting. "Go 'head 'mione" he sputtered. I raised my eyebrows at him and he shrugged. "What, they're good!" I rolled my eyes.

He opened his mouth to retaliate with another dose of that sharp Weasley wit (note the sarcasm), but then Dumbledore cleared his throat, and we turned to look at our headmaster, lemon drops forgotten. His eyes for once weren't twinkling under his spectacles, and I knew. I just knew that something was very wrong. "Before I begin, let it be clear that you will be in no danger."

That was when I started to be afraid.

**Dumbledore**

I tried to think about how to explain this in such a way so it didn't seem as insane as t actually was. "I suppose you could say... Congratulations." Karkaroff and his plots, they would see a student killed, and have them congratulated for it! Touching though, that these extraordinary students were those dearest to the most extraordinary of them all. But of course he is being set up for failure as he is too noble to leave any of them behind…

I saw the confusion and fear in these children's eyes; children, but not for much longer. This pair would know such hardship in so short a time… But at least now I could spare them this one painful experience.

"I assume Harry has shared his clue with you?" They flushed, and nodded, hanging their heads, confirming my suspicions.

"Not to worry, children. Indeed, it is easier you already know the nature of the task. Can you summarize it for me, Miss Granger?"

The girl perked up immediately when given the chance to show her knowledge, and she readily answered "The thing the champions will miss the most, really, what matters most to them, is taken by the merpeople, and they have a set amount of time to get it back."

Ah, I do wish it were that simple. I said gently "Correct, Miss Granger, on all but one point. It's not a material thing that will be taken, but rather, a person." I watched their faces as that sunk in. Mr. Weasley looked rather shell-shocked, but Miss Granger put two and two together "So, we're…"

I sighed "Yes. You are what matters most to two of the champions, Harry and Viktor, and you are what will be stolen."

"Hmm, I wonder which one of us is Harry's?" said the young Weasley with a smirk.

Miss Granger sighed. "Okay Ron, we've been over this. I realize that you're Harry's best friend, and I don't have a problem with that. Now be quiet and let the Headmaster finish."

But Ronald persisted "It's just that I didn't realize you meant so much to Vicky. What did you do, use a love potion on him or something?" He looked at her, and I think he could tell that he had crossed a line.

Miss Granger sat up straight, and said in a deadly calm voice "Excuse me, headmaster, there's something I've got to say." With fire in her eyes, she turned to her red-headed companion, and said "This is just like the Yule Ball. You have always thought I wasn't good for anything but homework help, have you, Ron? Did it ever occur to you that there is more to me than that? I am my own person, I have my own problems, and unlike you two I don't dump them on my friends. Viktor… he was the first person to see me for who I was, not just Harry Potter's bookish sidekick, and he likes me for it. And you just come in here, and ruin the first real… Ronald Weasley, you know nothing about me, so you just shut your mouth before I curse you into oblivion." She looked away, her hands clenched in her lap, the fire fading from her eyes and tears welling in its place, as so often is the case. Ronald, red-faced, looked like he wanted to say something back, and he opened his mouth, but then closed it upon seeing her face.

Oh, teenagers and their dramatics… Well, I've got to explain, so how to proceed… Oh, I know. I'll make a joke! "Ronald, I would advise you to stand down; Miss Granger is more than adequate at many, many curses, the least of which involves boils sprouting from a most unpleasant place…"

Miss Granger chuckled weakly, and raised her head, her eyes dry. "Adequate, and willing, Ron." she said, though most of the anger had faded, and she looked simply tired.

Mr. Weasley looked rather horrified, and also guilt-stricken. "Listen, Hermione-"

She cut him off. "It's okay. We can talk about it later. Now let's just get on with it."

Yes, let's. I cleared my throat, and they both looked at me attentively. "Now as I was saying…

**A/N Okay! Welcome to the new version of What Happened Underwater! Now with edited, properly formatted (hopefully) better-written versions of each chapter! Woo! I'll be replacing each chapter with an edited version sometime today. **

**This story has gotten over 11,000 views and 45 followers! That just blows my mind! Thank you thank you thank you, ! **

**I just want to say that my wonderful reviewers are the reason this story is still up, and the reason I've become (once again, hopefully…) a better writer. A million thanks to: syd004, (guest) chavi, chaosrin, Guest, (Different?) Guest, Rockerz013 and finally…. LoveisLouder94, for some of the most helpful, kind and well-written reviews I've ever received. Thanks.**

**Love, Leviosa**


	2. Chapter 1

**What Happened Underwater**

**~Will you remember me?~**

_I don't own the Harry Potter series, or any of the characters, franchises, or concepts you may recognize._

**Dumbledore**

I continued "Your champions must rescue you within an hour to complete the task. You will be entrusted to the care of the merpeople, who will be your guards."

"Underwater." said Ronald dubiously.

"Well, yes, Mr. Weasley. The lake is, after all, full of water."

Seemingly at a loss for words, Hermione stuttered" But-but how will we _breathe?_" Ah, yes, the voice of logic. However, one often finds that logic is irrelevant while dealing with **magic.**

Ron raised his hand. "Um, what happens if they don't recue us within an hour?"

Ah, the tricky part. Just like them to cut to the chase. Hesitantly, I replied "Well, to 'increase the stakes', Karkaroff insisted that the champions be led to believe that you will be lost forever"

Ah. That could've been worded better.

Their faces pale, they looked at each other incredulously as I hurried to explain the precautions, rescue plans, basically easing their worries for even the worst case scenario. "And of course, the spell will be complete with a memory charm, assuring that you will remember nothing from the moment it is cast until your rescue, be it by champion or medi-wizard. After all, we don't want you to have to relive this again."

They sat in shock, or at least Weasley was in shock. I could see the gears turning in Miss Granger's head from here.

"No" she said quietly at first, then louder. "No"

Oh? What's this? Miss Granger, objecting to a professor?

"Pardon me?" I said, my eyebrows raised.

She stood up, and said something that surprised me, something that rarely happens, though I had an inkling… "I want to remember."

Oh, children... I'll never cease to wonder at them. And underestimate them, just as the rest of the world does.

I regarded the brightest witch of the age sadly. "Do you?"

**Hermione**

My mind was whirling with the information. Clearly he didn't want to go through with any of this; I could tell he was afraid for us.

He started to reassure us, but I knew we would be fine; there was no way Dumbledore could let harm come to any of his students, it was an alien thought that he would even put them in danger. I was more afraid for Harry, and Viktor than I was for Ron and myself.

I was snapped out of my thoughts when Dumbledore told us that we would forget everything we'd seen and done, yet we would have free will so that they didn't have to deal with unconscious deadweights.

I thought about the stories of mermaids, tales I had grown up with, and though I had a hunch that these would be very, very different, still…

"No" I said, almost to myself, and then I grew more confident. "No"

Dumbledore looked at me serenely. "Pardon me?" I swallowed, took a deep breath and stood, feeling rather ridiculous, but sure it was the right thing to do. "I want to remember."

I saw Dumbledore's calm expression falter for a second, I'd caught him off guard, but there was no need to elaborate; he knew what I wanted. I held his gaze, and saw him give in.

Somewhat self-satisfied, I looked over at Ron. He was staring at me open-mouthed, like he'd never seen me before. Well, maybe he hadn't.

I looked back at the professor, who was regarding me with a mixture of pride and … something I can't name. Fear? Disappointment? Worry? "Do you?"

Though struck with the gravity of the situation, I set my jaw, looked him square in the eye and nodded.

**Ron**

"Bloody Hell" I thought, trying and failing to grasp what we were about to do.

I mean, I have faith in Harry, but Viktor…

Okay, and maybe Harry hasn't had the best run with the egg. He doesn't know what he's going to do yet! Unless he's figured something out between when we last saw him and now…

I kept playing out what would happen if Harry didn't get there in time, even as Dumbledore tried to reassure us. I'll admit, I was quaking in my boots.

Which is why I felt like even more of a coward when Hermione Granger, bushy-haired know-it-all stood and said that she wanted to remember. And here's lil-old me with a Gryffindor tie on and lemon dust coating my gawking mouth, mocking _her_.

I heard the resolve in her voice, and saw her as I hadn't seen her in a while ;as the loyal, intelligent, brave, and yes, beautiful friend that I had lost because, okay, fine, because I was a git. A-a jealous git. Yeah, that's right. Jealous.

And I realized that I cared about her way too much to let her do this alone. So when I realized this, there was but one thing to do. I swallowed hard and stood.

"I want to remember too."

She looked at me, her eyes aglow, a silent thank-you passing between us, as it can between the best of friends. I knew that whatever came next, we would face it together.

**A/N Sorry; couldn't resist a little Ron/Hermione fluff. However, this story will NOT center around them. Sorry about the agonizing set-up, I promise we'll get to the merpeople, grindylow politics and giant squids soon.**

**(Edit)Part of my Edit-Every-Chapter remodeling of this story! Spelling/Grammar/tense issues fixed, and some added parts and rewritten parts! Thanks for bearing with me on this.**

**Love, Leviosa**


	3. Chapter 2

**What Happened Underwater**

**~Would they?~**

_I don't own the Harry Potter series, or any of the characters, franchises, or concepts you may recognize._

**Cedric**

I took a deep breath. I knew what was about to happen. I was prepared for anything. I would succeed. I had to.

Only… What would they take?

The question haunted me, night after restless night, until finally it was upon us. The second task. My second chance; my second chance to prove myself, my second chance at glory, honor, and respect. Respect, for once in my life, for me and my house. For Hufflepuff. For Cho…

Wait, where's Cho? I looked about wildly, abandoning any pretense of listening to Binns. I hadn't seen her all day, or in the hall. I turned my head to look at where she normally sat. Marietta sat alone, spacing out. I caught her eye and raised my eyebrows at the empty seat. She shrugged, and resumed her daydreaming. I was starting to panic a little.

The bell rang, and I bolted, checking the library, the great hall, the owlery, everywhere I could think. I couldn't find her, and it dawned on me that maybe it wasn't an object that would be taken, maybe…

They wouldn't…

Would they?

**Cho**

_One hour earlier…_

Professor Flitwick whisked me out of Potions, and hurried me to the headmaster's office, his usually jovial features set in grim, hard lines. I just had time to wonder what I was in for when we arrived.

Ron and Hermione were there, sitting and talking quietly. Professor Dumbledore cleared his throat. "Ah, Miss Chang, we've been expecting you."

The pair stopped talking and looked at me in confusion. Then a look of understanding dawned on Hermione's face. She whispered something in the red-head's ear and he smirked, whispering back something that caused Hermione to smack him upside the head. I thought about what could possibly land me here with these two of all people, and it dawned on me.

The task… We were all involved with… Oh dear.

My suspicions were confirmed by the headmaster, who explained that we would all be "captured" by the merpeople and rescued by our relative champions.

I glared at Ron, who let out a guffaw when I asked who would be rescuing me. "I thought Ravenclaws were supposed to be smart. Who's the only one who you even know?"

Blushing furiously, I stammered "I-I thought maybe-"

"Now, Now." Said Dumbledore mildly. "It was a fair question. Now, you won't remember anything from your time underwater, unless you choose otherwise. Yes, you do have a choice in the matter. In a rather unexpected turn of events, both Miss Granger and Mr. Weasley have chosen to remember."

They wouldn't...

Would they?

Surprised, I looked at Hermione and saw her in a whole new light. I'd always thought she'd make a good Ravenclaw, but now I saw that there was more Gryffindor in her than anyone knew. Of course it was her idea, Weasley'd probably rather snore away the whole thing. But to suggest that you should remember something like… Well, whatever is coming… Wow.

Well, now my curiosity was aroused. To think what I would see, what I would do…

" I want to remember, too."


	4. Chapter 4

**What Happened Underwater**

**~Porquoi?~**

_I don't own the Harry Potter series, or any of the characters, franchises, or concepts you may recognize._

**Gabrielle**

Maman and Papa look worried. _Porquoi, Maman?_

They say we are going to hogs-warts. To see Fleur! But they are not going with me.

_Porquoi pas_, Papa? Why not?

So many questions they ask the old man, he makes many promises. But they do not believe him.

I believe him, the old _proffessuer_ with a twinkle in his eye.

He says, Fleur will save me. From the lake. I cannot swim. But Fleur will save me from the water.

I am the thing _la plupart de importante_ to her. Most important.

Fleur will always save me. My _amie-sceur_. My big sister. My friend.

They say there will be mermaids. But not like in the muggle cinema. I want to see the mermaids.

Maman, Papa, may I see the mermaids?

_Si'l vous plait?_

**Fleur**

Zey are going to take her.

Madame Maxine, she told me so. She did not care that my little sister, _mon amie-sceur_ is going to be at ze 'ands of ze vicious mer-people. Non. She tells me "win for Beauxbatons."

_Ma Cherie_, Gabrielle, it is her that I will win for. She must be so afraid, Maman and Papa, how frightened zey must be.

Oh, but I will save her. Always I will save her.

These people, zey have crossed ze line. My little sister is _the la plupart de importante _thing-_ma famille_. I will save her.

I have to save her.

She cannot swim.


	5. Chapter 5

**What Happened Underwater**

**~Love Thy Enemy~**

_I don't own the Harry Potter series, or any of the characters, franchises, or concepts you may recognize._

**Krum**

They haf taken my Herm-o-ninny. I vill save her. My Hermy-own, she is beautiful. She is smart. She vould make a vairy good wife for a vairy lonely man. All of these girls who are my biggest fan… cannot compare. Karkaroff, he does not approve. Tells me we are not here to make friends. "Don't get attached.", he says to me. But what friends do I have, at Durmstrang, where I am golden boy of Karkaroff's? But none of it is real. The whole world would consider itself lucky to be my friend, and any woman mine. But none of it is real.

But my har-mo-nie and those at Hogwarts are different. Everything is real. I should have liked to be real as well, because on the ground, I am nothing but a famous face. My harm-ione, she saw past it. I hoped we would be happy, me and her.

But, at the Yule Ball, she did not seen happy. Ronald, the boy who asked for the autograph, kept glaring at me and her. I left to go get her some drinks. I come back, and he is shouting about fraternizing with ze enemy! They don't understand- like I have some ulterior motive. Ha! I know she would never tell about the egg. I'd think less of her if she did. Harry-he understood, but he didn't want to intervene. That Ronald… 'Fraternizing with the enemy'… He is just like Karkaroff, he is. I had hoped better, from a fan. My her-mo-nie, she deserves better.

But I wonder… I met her just a short time ago. My Hermione… I think I love her. But he has known her for years… How can he not love her even more? And how can he not realize how lucky he is to know her, and be her friend? I can only hope that I can do the same, and more… So I vill save her, for the sake of all who love her… even those who don't realize it yet.

**Hermione**

As Ron and Cho bickered, I sat thinking. Finally, it struck me. I, Hermione Granger, notorious bookworm, was the thing that mattered most to Viktor Krum, world-class quidditch player. How the heck did that happen? How did a chance meeting in the library lead to a date to the ball? And how did that lead to _this_?

Viktor… He was so troubled, longing for privacy and unwilling to accept the fame that now was his. He could have had any girl at Hogwarts, any girl in the world for that matter. But he chose me.

How was it that I, a girl he had only known a few weeks the most important thing? Was his life so artificial that no friend of his at Durmstrang was true? What about his family? Did he even have a family?

I was struck by how little I knew, all the things he never told me-the things I never bothered to ask. I hardly knew him. He hardly knew me.

Oh, God. Does he love me? Do I love him? How can he? How can I?

We're young. We've grown up faster than most, but still. I don't know what he is to me, or what I am to him. And I think that's okay. We can find out.

But one thing I know for sure about Viktor. He is not the enemy.

Hatred, prejudice and bitterness are the enemy. Voldemort is the enemy. Fleur is not the enemy. Viktor is not the enemy. We are not their enemies. They are not the enemy.

They might just be our friends.


	6. Chapter 6

**What Happened Underwater **

**~Heroes~**

_I don't own the Harry Potter series, or any of the characters, franchises, or concepts you may recognize._

**Ron**

Merlin, that Cho girl is so full of herself! I mean, she thinks she's so important to Harry, just because he asked her to the Yule ball. She rejected him! I mean, come on! She's with Diggory, and besides. Everyone knows I'm Harry's best mate. I mean, that's pretty much all anyone will ever know about Ron Weasley. At least I have that, right? My legacy… or rather, his.

Bitter though it may be, it's all I can think about sometimes. Hermione doesn't mind, but it's alright for her. She's made something for herself, she's practically a heroine in her own right. I'm no hero, I'm just a hanger-on, stuffing my face and cracking jokes with my flaming red hair and my Gryffindor tie. But at least I matter to him. That's got to count for something, right?

**Harry**

"They've got Ron?!" OK, not what I was expecting. How? They're putting innocent people in danger; of course, that's where he was. Hermione too, I guess. But why her? Oh, right, Viktor. Oh God, she's in danger too. I can't just leave her! What if I lose them?

They're the only family I've ever had; I have to save them. I wonder who else is there- No. Can't think about it. Ron and Hermione come first… Well, first I have to get there. Come on Harry, only three flights to go. Aha! Out at last! There's the lake! Ack!

"Oops, Sorry Colin, err, Dennis. Got to go!"

"G'luck Harry" Dennis squealed, then hid behind his brother.

I'll need it. I looked back for a second to see them waving, and felt a rush of shame and desperation. They're all going to expect a miracle, aren't they? But I'm supposed to be there now! What if I can't save them, what if I let them down? I've got to save them- all of them.

'_But you can't save everyone, Harry.' _whispers the poisonous little voice in the back of my mind '_Even the __**chosen one**__ can't save everyone.'_

'I can try', I tell it.

I've got the gillyweed, so I should be able to breathe at least. Ah! Yes! I made it!

"I'm… here…."

"Where have you been, the task's about to start?"

I wonder if Percy knows. Do the Weasleys?

Ron's my best mate, and his family's the one I never had. I don't want to be the chosen one. I don't need to be a hero. Please, just don't let me lose him. Please, not him.

Not anyone.


	7. Chapter 7

**What Happened Underwater**

**~Descending to the Lake~**

_I don't own the Harry Potter series, or any of the characters, franchises, or concepts you may recognize._

**Ron**

"So… What do we do now?" I said. Everyone was thinking it, but no one else wanted to risk sounding stupid. You're welcome. I'm so self-sacrificing. Oh, stop smirking.

"Well, my dear boy, we wait!" was the reply.

Wait? Well, that was anti-climactic. I was expecting him to say something along the lines of, say, 'We shall now enter the mysterious underwater tunnel of doom!' Oh, I don't know. Something! Why 'wait'! Oh, right. Fleur's… err… person? Prize? Hostage? Whatever… isn't here yet. Suddenly, Madame Pomfrey burst in, leading a confused and dazzled silver-haired young girl.

"Come on now, dear, it's alright. Professor, Gabrielle has just apparated for the first time. She's a tad disoriented." She said with an anxious glance at Dumbledore.

"That's quite alright. Gabrielle, please sit down." Dumbledore said kindly

'What? Who now?' I wondered. The little girl, looking positively terrified, sat down, almost disappearing into the squishy armchair Dumbledore had conjured with a wave of his wand. I looked at her closely and it hit me; she was a mirror image of fleur! This must be her little sister. Ginny…they better not touch her! Oh, right. Not a champion. Duh.

So, we've got a sister, a friend and two girlfriends. We, here in this room, are what matters most to the champions of the Tri-Wizard tournament. It does make you think, doesn't it? If we're what they care about most, would it be the same if we were switched? Would Cho's be Cedric? Yeah, I guess. I don't bloody know! Would Gabrielle's be Fleur? Probably, they're sisters. Would Hermione's be... be _Krum_? Somehow I don't think so. But maybe that's just wishful thinking. But- Even if it wasn't Krum, it would be Harry. I've been too much of an arse lately... Right? And mine? It would be Harry, wouldn't it? Yeah. He's my best mate. Of course it would be him. Even if... Bloody Hell, what in the world am I thinking? I'm starting to go all sappy! Merlin knows I need to focus, especially now...

Just noticed I'm the only guy in the room. Besides Dumbledore, but he doesn't count. Oh, right, focus...

Gabrielle seems like she's about to faint. I wonder what they've told her. She's just a kid, how could they put her in danger. Then again... Aren't we all?

**Hermione**

The girl, Gabrielle looked around at all of us, terrified. "Please, _Monsieur_," she said timidly "When do… will we be… how…" Her chin started to tremble.

"Hey" I said in what I hoped was a comforting voice "It's alright. Nothing bad will happen to you. Or any of us." I glared at the others, daring them to disagree.

Dumbledore's damned twinkle was back. That man seems endlessly amused by nothing in particular. Just life, I suppose.

"Correct, Miss Granger, as always. Miss Delacour, rest assured you will be returned to your family with yourself, and now it seems, your memory, intact."

Everyone's jaw dropped.

"Y-You chose to remember?" stuttered Ron.

Gabrielle lifted her chin defiantly. "Yes. I want to remember what I see and do. I want-I want to see ze mermaids."

Everyone stared at her, dumbfounded. This eight year old child, not even fully understanding what it is was she was about to do, had chosen to remember? I mean, sure, we had, but at least we had some inkling of what we were getting ourselves into! But... her reasons- They were so familiar, and I was reminded strongly of myself as a child, wishing to see these magical creatures that weren't real. And now that they were real, even at 14, I still wanted to see the mermaids, as foolish as that sounds. But is it worth all that fear?

But then, is it scarier to go knowingly into danger, or to know that you'll be helpless when it comes? Knowing you'll come out alive, but having absolutely no knowledge of what would happen? No will-power, none at all, and no memory of-of anything? That aspect of magic has always been scarier even than dark magic, at least to me. Getting inside someone's head, erasing memories, planting them, twisting them, and forcing someone to do something against their will? I think it's infinitely more scary, not knowing. But it takes more courage to seek out that knowledge.

"Do they have houses, at Beauxbatons?" I asked,on a sudden whim.

She shook her head.

"Well, it seems to me that if you went to Hogwarts, you'd be a Gryffindor through and through." I said warmly, trying to make her feel like she wasn't alone.

Gabrielle blushed, confused, but she seemed to know it was a compliment. Cho scowled, Ron grinned, and Dumbledore…_twinkled._

**Cho**

Dumbledore spoke, his eyes twinkling. "Now, I think it's time you were heading down to the underwater tunnel-"

"Of doom?" Ron offered hopefully.

"No, Ronald." said Hermione, glaring at him and squeezing Gabrielle's shoulder.

Ron at least had the good grace to look slightly abashed.

I choked back a laugh. Honestly, 'Tunnel of Doom'? Then Dumbledore flicked a switch hidden somewhere in his desk and a door opened emitting a smell reminiscent of sewage treatment plants I'd passed on my way to muggle primary school. It was pitch black, and we heard strange whispers and moans (The wind?) coming from the foul opening. I stopped short, realizing, that though absurd, 'Tunnel of doom' was a morbidly fitting moniker.

"Ack, is that really what the lake smells like?" coughed Ron.

"No, it actually smells like cotton candy." I said, trying to keep a straight face.

Ron turned red and glared at me as I smirked. Stupid Chudley Cannons fans…

"Perhaps you should start walking. You've got a long journey ahead of you." said Dumbledore mildly.

"Wait-you-aren't- you mean to tell me you're not coming with us?" I sputtered.

The others looked taken aback, but oddly I was the only one who found this perturbing. Well, it's alright for them, with their Gryffindor bravery (stupidity), but I didn't sign up for this.

"Well, no, Miss Chang, or rather yes, that is indeed what I mean to tell you. I do after all have a school to look after, and it's fairly straightforward from here on out." He said kindly

I blushed, slightly ashamed. "Oh. Alright, then. Carry on"

"You must travel down this tunnel until you reach the cavern, where you will be greeted by the merpeople of the Black Lake. Please treat them with respect, and do not fear. They mean you no harm. Miss Chang and Miss Granger, you shall be the leaders, and the ones to communicate with the merfolk." Ron looked mildly insulted, and Dumbledore smiled and explained

"Merfolk have a deep distrust of human men, what with the events in the sea under Triton.** They will share with you a complex spell that allows humans to breathe underwater for a limited amount of time. I am not permitted to know it, nor what will happen from that point on, lest I use it to my school's _advantage_." His mask was that of a mild, benevolent old man, but you could see a hint of that legendary warrior when the question of his honor was raised.

"But, umm, Professor, none of us speak Mermish." said Ron

"No, indeed we don't, so it's a good thing they speak English." Dumbledore chuckled "Otherwise, where would we get our fresh fish?"

When everyone just looked at him bemusedly, he cleared his throat, and said "Well, best of luck on your journey children, and one more thing. NEVER discuss what you remember with anyone but one another and your champions. Now, you'd best hurry, the task starts soon. Here, take these, and be on your way."

He handed us all a bundle, Hermione's slightly larger than the rest. I eyed it suspiciously, wondering what could be in there. I made a mental to try and find out. Dumbledore wished us luck, and exited the room.

We stood facing the dank, dark corridor, and we looked at one another. I subconsciously took a step back as a fresh wave of noxious odor came from the gaping doorway. Gabrielle wrinkled her nose, Hermione coughed and Ron made a face. "Well, what're we waiting for?" he said, stepping into the corridor. Hermione and Gabrielle, who were now joined at the hip, followed, and after a moment's hesitation, I did too. Just as I stepped into the tunnel, the door slammed shut and we were left in complete and total darkness.

**A/N: Phew! Longest chapter yet! How was it? Now that I'm done with reactions/introspection (for now), I'm reverting to a more traditional style. Next chapter will be the champions, then the hostages, and it'll keep alternating. I'm going to do all 4 POVs for each. I realize I left out Gabrielle this time, but her character was introduced in this chapter, and it seemed like a good place to end. She'll be there next time. I've never written Cho before, so I'd appreciate feedback on her, or really anyone. In my headcanon, she's a half-blood, and I write her as a slightly more naïve, snootier Hermione. I'm overwhelmed, I've never had this much response to a story! As always, review and thanks for reading!**

**Love, Leviosa**

**Edit: Thanks to loveislouder, I fixed the repeating text. Sorry. Next update should come today or tomorrow. No More School! That means more updates! Edit (again): As mentioned in chapter eight, editing all chapters.**

**_* Did I just break the fourth wall? I think I broke the fourth wall._**

**_**The Grimm version not the Disney-fyed._**


	8. Chapter 8

**What Happened Underwater**

**~We Are The Champions~**

**_I don't own the Harry Potter series, or any of the characters, franchises, or concepts you may recognize._**

Harry

When I arrived, I was speed-walked towards the Champion's Tent by an irritated Percy Weasley. "Honestly Harry, late to a task? Tsk, tsk. Anyways, do you know where Ronald, Fred, George and Ginny are, I was meant to pass along Mother's message; 'prosper, be good and don't blow up toilet seats', ha-ha. Anyway-" Percy was blustering, shooting glances at Barty Crouch, who was watching the conversation with growing interest. Strange… Shouldn't he be at the judges table by now? He wasn't at the Yule ball and is looking rather, oh I don't know, psychopathic?! It was starting to scare me.

He's asking where Ron is… So the Weasleys don't know. I wonder when Percy's going to find out… and it's all because of me. I've got to rescue him. If I'm honest, it's for my sake just as much as theirs

I tuned Percy out, until he said something that jolts me out of my haze. "Ah, there they are, you all set, got a plan?" I flush, not wanting to disappoint him and admit that beyond the gillyweed, I have absolutely no clue what was going to happen next. So with, I'm sure, great red letters spelling out liar on my face, I said "Yeah, definitely."

As this rather one-sided conversation was happening, I was forcibly steered into what looked like an undersized circus tent. And of course, I tell him I have a plan just as I walk in the doorway. All the champions jump to their feet, then sit back down when they see who it is. 'Oh, no need to worry, it's just little Potter, the sort-of-champion.' I think bitterly. Fleur's collapsed in a chair massaging her temples, Cedric is sitting on the edge of a chair, his fists clenched, and Krum's hanging off the back of a chair muttering under his breath. The tension in the air is almost physically nauseating.

Breaking the silence, Percy beams obliviously and says "Well, Harry, looks like you're all set! Good luck, I know you'll do great." With that, he exits the tent, leaving me alone to face my stony-faced competitors. "Yeah." I mutter. "Just great…"

Cedric

The tent flap burst open and we all sprang to our feet like the tightly wound jack-in-the-boxes we had all been reduced to. It was just Harry, and good thing too! The task would be starting any minute now. Not that we're counting. Okay, of course we are. The task starts in exactly 3 minutes and 17 seconds. Happy?

One of the Weasleys has a firm (to say the least) grip on Harry's forearm, and is blustering away, with Harry obviously not even listening. Probably Percy, then. He exits without a glance at the rest of us, not seeming to notice the tension in the room, or the hostile stares of the others as he wishes Harry luck.

After standing there rather awkwardly for a moment, Harry walks over and sits down in the chair next to mine. He gives me a tight smile which I return in kind. I keep going over what I'm going to do in my mind. "Aer Orbis, Aer Orbis" I mutter, apparently louder than I thought, because Harry shoots me a strange look, but his expression quickly clouds over and he reaches into his pocket and begins tucking strands of what looks like some kind of plant deeper into his pocket. Well, now I'm curious. I suppose I'll find out soon enough.

Fleur looks like she's about to faint from worry. I can only assume we're all worried about the same thing. Say, I wonder who's hers? And Viktor's? He's so enigmatic and, I don't know, above it all, that it's just hard to picture him caring about someone the way I care about Cho… Cho. Oh, God.

All the thoughts I'd been trying to push below the surface, worry, grief, and the realization that she was, without a doubt the thing I could NOT live without, could not love without, by far the most important thing. She's kind and good and wise and so, so beautiful. And all I want is to be her hero, her Prince Charming, sweep her off her feet, and here's my chance, it's walking through the flap of the circus tent in the form of... Ludo Bagman's head.

"Ready, kids!" It's not a question. "Put on a good show, will you?" He disappears, and a second later we hear "Ladies and gentlemen, wizards and witches! Put your hands together for the champions of the tri-wizard tournament! All four of them" He chortles. His joke is met with silence from the rather large audience, and unnaturally loud cricket noises echo throughout the hastily erected bleachers, likely the contribution of the Weasley twins. "Er... The Champions! From Beauxbatons, Miss Fleur Delacour!"

Fleur drew in a deep breath, stood, flipped her air and walked out of the tent. I think we all roll our eyes, but it's not so much in exasperation as in amusement. We hear the audience applaud politely, the boys near the front perhaps louder than the rest.

"From Durmstrang, Mr. Viktor Krum!" Krum got to his feet and walked out into the blinding sunlight. More enthusiastic applause this time, probably due to his fame in the Quidditch business. "And from Hogwarts, Cedric Diggory and Harry Potter!"

Here we go…

Fleur

'Zat ridiculous Ludo Bagman poke his head in the tent, and tell us "put on a good show". Ha! As if we care, as if I care about putting on a show. My sister, my little sister is in danger, and he wants a good show. I'll give him a show.

"From Beauxbatons, Miss Fleur Delacour!" I stand, look at the others, who stare at me with a strange mixture of empathy and dread. I flip my hair, not sure why I do, unless to keep up the charade, to quash the intense worry in the pit of my stomach with the superficial façade which is after all, only what people expect. In my mind's eye, I focus on my sister's smiling face, and walk out into the sunshine.

I blink, disoriented, and open my eyes to the murky lake, the lush grass and forest and hundreds of schoolchildren in floating metal stands. Bagman motions me onto the dock, grips my shoulder and whispers "Wave, girlie. Smile and wave…" I grit my teeth and do so, while the pig calls for Viktor. He steps out of the tent, and, shoulders hunched, makes his way to the dock. I hear Bagman say "Alright Viktor, smile and wave, all the ladies love you, my man."

Viktor gives him an incredulous look, then raises his hand in a princess wave and widens his eyes, soon adding a sadistic smile. He drops his hand, and raises his eyebrows at Bagman. A smile forms on my lips as Bagman says "Or, er… Don't. Yes, please don't" Then he bellows "And from Hogwarts, Cedric Diggory and Harry Potter!" They walk out of the tent, blinking and walk to the dock. Bagman claps them on the back, not even bothering telling them to wave, as I'd dropped my hand long ago.

I look around at the faces of my competitors, and I notice something. There's a common gleam, in our eyes, of motivation and empathy that I'm sure wasn't there before. I wonder for a moment, when did they become something more than obstacles on the path to victory, when I saw them as human. I wondered when we all started caring, but I realized that I already knew.

Now, instead of simply fighting, we have something worth fighting for. All these people have someone they care about under that water, someone they love as much as I love Gabrielle. And if love is as powerful as my grandmother taught me, then with people like this, and love like we have, then we could very well be unstoppable.

"The Champions of the Tri-wizard Tournament!"

Viktor

"The Champions of the Tri-Wizard Tournament!"

Champion… When did it become so much more than a title? I want so badly to be her champion, her hero, I want to be worthy of this fame. Yes, I want to win, but first comes her. I love her, I'm over my head in the twisted, naïve, bittersweet illusion that is young love.

Ludo Bagman announced, beaming "Something these champions love very much has been stolen from them, indeed, the very thing they will miss the most. It has been given to the care of the merpeople, and our champions must race to rescue it, lest it be lost forever. If all the hostages are not rescued by sunset… Their champions will be out of the running, and the law of the merfolk will be put into effect. The first to return will receive 50 points, the second 40, the third 30, and the fourth 20. Points will be added or subtracted based on the… condition of their hostages. Good luck to all. On my whistle, everyone."

I quickly, wordlessly transfigure my head into that of a shark. Harry stuffs something into his mouth and chews furiously, making a face. "Aer Obis" is heard twice, once after the other. Fleur and Cedric look at each other, then quickly away. I met Fleur's eyes, then Harry's, then Cedric's. I saw myself reflected there, and I somehow didn't want to beat them, not really. Not if it meant they'd lose someone they loved that much.

That's why when we dove in, and Harry Potter signed for a truce and motioned for us to follow him, I didn't hesitate. I swam after him.

**A/N Hi! This was really fun to write, and I'm happy with the result. Mint and honey tea is amazing! Random thought, sorry. **

**(EDIT) A/N: Okay! I'm finished rewriting/editing chapters, and I'm working on the next chapters now. I've decided that once they all get together and the plot starts to build, it will switch to third person, but for a few more chapter, it'll still be four different first-person POVS. It'll always alternate between the hostages ad the champions, though. Thanks for reading!**

**Love, Leviosa**


End file.
